The strength of Detra
by Duo Maxwell4
Summary: Duo and the gang need to join to make a beutiful war from happening. Someone will have to pay for such a beautiful war...
1. The first of Many battlez

I don't own any of the things listed below. Except Night crawler. I made him up on the spot!  
  
  
  
Gundams... The name given to a special Mobile Suit with amazing abilities, surpassing even most advanced of the OZ troops. Our story is about one of them, the carefree one, Duo Maxwell. The night started during a battle, between what was left of the OZ Forces, what was left of the White Fang Forces, and the Gundam, Deathscythe. This Gundam is given its name because of it's beam scythe, which made to look like a dragon head breathing fire. Well, we start at a battlefield in which the battle has ended, thanks to the Gundam, but there was debris, and when you're on a Colony, especially your home colony, you had to pick up the debris if you're the winner. But when Duo finished picking up the debris, the Tallgeese, a white soldier-like Mobile Suit crashed through the wall, and the unready citizens of the L2 Colony had to grab onto trees, houses, debris, whatever they could find without being sucked into space. Luckily, one of the still complete destroyed Leos stopped up the hole. And at the same time, hitting the Dober Rifle out into the vast of space. "Who," Duo said, "Who has come to these reaches to fight me, the God of Death? Is it Zechs, or perhaps Treize? Well, it doesn't matter, you'll just be another victim of the..." The other pilot sent a word file. It stated, "By who, a young punk like you? Just because you think you're the god of Death, does not mean you really ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Duo responded to this like a lightning flash. "I'll tell you who," he said as he responded to the enemy's attacks, "will get rid of you... THE GOD OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!" The battle raged on for about ten minutes, when Duo noticed that some citizens were getting caught in the line of fire, even Hilde. "I hate people like you, just drop in on people, and don't even care about casualties!" Duo said. Finally, the pilot showed some backbone." My name is Detra. I didn't want to do this!" and blasted off into the bay, and flew off. As soon as everything died down. Duo thought about the guy's name. Detra. "It sounds familiar," he told Hilde, who came running up with her barrette bobbing up and down from her running. She said, "I know you don't want to hear this, but I do know him. He was in the same OZ training camp I was in. He was one of the best we had. But he quit. Some say he died on his way out of the camp. Others say that he just committed suicide. He was a missing character. If anyone said that he was alive, and their superiors heard it, they'd be executed on the spot. Or, if the superiors heard about it, they were kicked out. No matter how good they were." and she finished her story. "So, he's the best OZ had, 'eh? Well, if he thinks he can beat a Gundam Pilot, he's sadly mistaken. Did he learn his skills, or are they natural?" Duo responded. Hilde said, "They are absolutely natural. Meaning that he could have expanded what he knew already since he was in the OZ camp. And even then, he was faster than even the most advanced Mobile Doll there is today. Can you believe it? And they go as fast as you Gundam Pilots. He was trained not to care about death. So all the 0 system would do is, well, squat. He is the Zero system, who knows, he could've been based on it." And Hilde finished. "Hilde, I know I haven't talked to Heero in nearly forever. But if he's coming back to rule the world, just like MarieMaia tried to do, then I'm going to need all the help I can get. Luckily, this time we didn't trash the Gundams like we nearly did last time. I'm off. Get you're best Taurus troops to watch the colony round the clock. See ya, maybe. And if I die in battle... I love you." Duo responded. But before she could respond to his remark, the last one, he and Deathscythe were outta there. Later, when Duo was flying, he received a message. It was from Hilde. "And if I don't get to tell you, I love you, oh, and a special something should be to right in about 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." and as he looked to his right, there was Wu Fei and a whole army of Shenlongs, and he was piloting the Nataku. "Hi, how are you?" Wu Fei said. "So, how'd yawl find me?" Duo replied to Wu Fei. Wu Fei responded by saying, "Well, it was fairly easy, they had you're fight with that guy all over TV, ya know." Well, while they chit chatted, Wu Fei's, and Duo's forces made an impenetrable wall. Literally, impenetrable. You could not see a single crack between the Mobile Suits. Or, should I say, Gundams, because they were copies of the original Deathscythe and Shenlong. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, like I said, during all of this, Dekim and Detra were planning something that world had never seen, and never ever will want to see. Well, first, you may want to ask how Dekim is still alive, well, to tell you the truth, this isn't Dekim Barton. Oh no, this was his brother's sister's cousin's mother's sister's niece's grandma's grandpa's great grandchild. (Sure is complicated, huh?) Anyway, like I was saying, they were planning something of which like the world had only seen twice. And with the Complete World Nation, it will be something the Gundam Pilots will be glad that they kept their Gundams, but at the same time, mad...  



	2. Finding theyre buddies

As our story picks up, we come to the debris field of what is left of Battle Station Libra. This is where the sinister Dekim/Detra plot begins. Among the debris, pieces of Libra, Leos, and Virgos, or scraps of it, float, then fly over to a strong magnetic field, which has already captured two space shuttles attempting to take off, and go to, Earth. (Show picture of Earth) Later, as Duo, Wu Fei, and their forces near the Colony, Duo got another little message from Hilde. "Thanks for the flowers, I love them! Anyway, back to the business at hand. I found out that Detra is not at his colony, but you still might find out something. Anyway, send mail as much as you can, on anything. So, peace, love, and God Speed!" the transmission then ended. As they got close to the colony, however, they could not get close to the colony, because they found that the colony had a gravity of its own! So as they neared the colony at mach 4, they put up their atmosphere shielding devices. "Think they room for 202 Mobile Suits?" Wu Fei asked. Do hailed them, " This is Captain Duo Maxwell, of the S.M.S.P.C. (Space Mobile Suit Peace Corps) do you have room for the forces I bring with me?" Duo waited for about ten minutes. Then... "Yes sir, take half you're fleet, possibly the Deathscythe Crew, and send it to Dock 32753, and the Shenlong group, it can go to 32754. We hope God looks over you as you try to stop one of our native colonials from destroying the planet." Later, as Wu Fei ordered their food, however, Duo checked people out to see if they knew anything about Detra. They found out that he was a fairly normal kid while he grew up. Good grades, good athlete, and overall a pretty nice kid. But before Duo could get to the last guy, he ran off! Duo thought about the nerve of this guy and chased him down. The cloak the guy was wearing eventually came off, to reveal that he was Duo's age, with brown hair. His clothes were normal; he had on jeans, a baseball cap, and a L1 Colony Baseball shirt. Duo chased the mysterious figure, and wound up at the diner. Then, the kid drew a gun; and shot... When Duo woke up, he grabbed the character's shirt, and he saw that it was Heero. "I'm sorry Duo, I thought you were Detra..." he said as is voice trailed off. Duo responded by saying, "It's okay, I've been through worse. Anyway, do you have a force?" Heero nodded. "Good, cause we're getting our butts outta here, we're going to find Trowa and Qautre," Duo said. "Force Deathscythe, you are clear for launch, Force Shenlong, 5 seconds after they finish, you go, Force Wing, 10 seconds after the Shenlong Force, you go," the announcer said as he tried to talk over the hundreds of Verneier engines starting up. '10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5...4...3... 2... 1... 0...' thought Duo as he himself powered up and launched out of the colony along with hundreds of other mobile suits. "Heero, Duo, Wu Fei!" an overexcited Qautre said, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were working on preventing fires. So, what's the story?" Duo nodded and said, "Qautre, I'll tell you my story first, it all started when I was fighting a group of rogue Mobile Doll suits, and then a Mobile Suit that looked kind of like the Tallgeese busted through..." After Duo finished his story, Wu Fei told his, then Heero's. They were all pretty much the same. After words, it had become dark. So Qautre asked them if they wanted to stay the night there so they wouldn't have to sleep in their Mobile suits. The accepted. After a good night's rest, and a large breakfast, the four forces of one hundred and one mobile suits and dolls each, came flying out of the natural resource satellite positioned on the debris field of peacemilion. "Hey, nice place to put a Natural resource satellite, Qautre," Duo said. He also noted that the pieces of metal were every now and then flying toward the satellite... Later, as they flew through the darkness of space, with stars dotting the deep dark, eternal, night, Duo thought about the new transport that the world nation was making for the Corps. 'Not much longer...' Duo thought, 'till the shuttle is complete...' Then, Duo, Heero, and Wu Fei fell asleep, leaving Qautre, the Sandrock corps, and the Magaunauc Corps to watch over the hundreds of suits... As each pilot awakened, they found the moon, the sun, and the beautiful Earth, floating below, above, and across from them. "Let's land on the moon. They'll have a transport for our Corps. So let's land!" Duo said. But a group of Virgos stopped them. "Do you have clearance for the Moon Base of Earth? " a commander said. "Yes, I have Vice Minister Peace craft's signature. You guys are making a transport for my corps, the S.M.S.P.C.? " Duo said, "See, its right here, so just open on up so we can get our transport." Well, Duo could tell that that took the commander aback, so he moved, and the 404 suits landed gracefully, and noiselessly, on the moon. As Duo, Wu Fei and Qautre went inside, the rest stayed to look after the suits. "Hi, we're with the S.M.S.P.C., and we really need that transport. Is it done yet?" Qautre asked. "No," the guy said. "At least he got straight to the point," Duo whispered to Qautre. "Construction will be complete tomorrow," the guard said as he stared at Duo. "That's good!" Duo replied. Well, in the morning, when the quad woke up, they went to check on the ship, and they had started to paint the beauty. "Perfect, it fits all our suits, and it can fit plenty more! Now lets go find Trowa and Zechs!" Qautre said as they loaded the literal army into the ship. "I have an email from an L2 Colony inhabitant. " Heero said, "I'll forward it to you. When Duo read it, he said, "to the L2 Colony Cluster!"  



	3. Qautre's Battle

bThe note had read: 'Dear S.M.S.P.C. I have been notified of you're journey to find all the help you can get, and there is a boy here that has a gray Gundam, it has two shields that look like double barreled guns, a switch blade under each of it's arms, and it has company of about a hundred Mobile Suits almost exactly like it. Signed with hope, love and care, Hilde... So they rushed off to find Trowa. Later, when they reached he Colony, they found Trowa, with his team of dolls. "So, I see you were looking for me, too, huh? Well, we found each other, and I really need repairs for my Heavyarms team, do you have enough supplies for that many? Oh, and Zechs said, he is rounding up a massive team of Mobile Suits and Dolls alike, water, land, and space alike. He said that if we were to beat Detra, they would need a whole army, not just space. So he'll meet us about 20 kilometers from here in about 22 days," he said. And with that, the young man that Duo had feared of seeing since he met him, popped up on every screen in the entire colony. And the Earth for that matter! "Fellow denizens of this most beloved galaxy of ours.... I have heard the rumors that I was building a machine that would destroy the entire planet. Well, you're all wrong..." he said, and after that last word, every man, woman, and child sighed, but he wasn't done, "it destroys the entire galaxy!" And after that last word, every man woman and child screamed they're head off, running up and down the street. But for the Gundam team, they're worries were just beginning... And with those last words, Duo dropped his coke, and it smashed on the ceiling, no thanks to the Colony's ability to look up at you're fried when you lay on you're back, and you're friend is on the other side of the Colony, looking back at you. "I can't believe it! He wouldn't, would he? I mean... If he really wanted to kill all of humanity, he would have already done so, right?" Duo asked. Then, an all too familiar voice pierced the screaming children, "Anybody steering in my direction? Because I could really use some help getting all these suits into that vessel of yours, Duo." It was Zechs. "ZECHS! I thought you were supposed to be here in a month! Why'd ya come early?" Duo, Heero, and Trowa said in unison. "I was going to get here late, but a group of MarieMaia's ex-soldiers helped us get here twice as fast using their Serpent suits. Anyway, will you help me? We only have a couple of weeks to find where Detra is hiding. So, where do you think we should start?" Zechs replied. It was a long time before he got a reply. "Well, I saw something strange where we found you, Qautre. I say we go check it out," said Duo, remembering the Resource Satellite's magnetism to all the suit pieces and the metal pieces. After they arrived, Qautre saw a horrible sight. "My... my... my... MY RESOURCE SATTELITE!" he yelled as he saw all the destruction of what was left of his satellite, "It's gone... my father's legacy... gone!" And with that he slammed his keyboard. "Qautre, we've received a message here from Detra. I'll forward it to you. 'Dear Qautre Raberbra Winner, I see you have found what is left of you're satellite. Well, you'll be able to thank my Gundam team. Well, here, you can meet them yourself!' and the message ended. "Uhh... Captain, I think you should see this! Five bogies coming in fast. About as fast as you're Gundam sir." A recruit said. "Gotcha! Qautre, Heero, Trowa, Wu Fei, and Zechs, report to you're suits immediately. Prepare for a battle," he said over the intercom. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'finally, a battle to prove to Detra that I am the God Of Death.' "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! TO YOU'RE BATTLE STATIONS IMMEDIATELY!" the Computer shouted. WAAAHH! You know, the beam cannon charging up, then... TSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! The Beam Cannon firing. "The bogies are unhurt, captain!" a volunteer said. "Don't you think I know that? I'm here in the..." Duo said, then his voice was cut off. It returned by saying, "Oh... Oh my... It's a group of Gundams, just like us, except for the fact that we don't wear Detra's symbol. And the colors are different. O.K. Everyone, go after you're doppelganger. No doubt they're probably twice as fast as us, so Zechs, use you're Epyon to help Heero and me. Help him first. You know the Wing Zero's moves inside and out, so let's move!" and with words like that, the Gundam Pilots rushed to fight whoever used the Detra symbol during a battle. "If anyone uses that symbol, even out of a battle, they are destroying the peace and love of this planet and galaxy!" Duo said, thinking about Hilde, his one true love. The Qautre said, "And if you even think about destroying this galaxy, where we have fought to achieve peace, then you are sadly mistaken!" Duo sent his message to the suits, while Qautre sent his to Detra. TSEWW! This noise echoed throughout the dark night as the beam sabers clashed together, as a pair of scythes took turns hitting the opponent's buster shield, as bullets flew through space, as scis blocked each other's blows, and as a pair of beam staffs hit each other. The sound echoed, and will forever be the sound of peace and justice. The battle was over. The Gundams won over the dolls. "Everyone who has tried to fight us, every one who has tried to take over the planet, just doesn't seem to see that we can't lose to stupid dolls," Duo said. Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.  



	4. The Price of A Beautiful Battle (Someone...

"We still have a week to find and destroy Detra. And by then, our mobile suits will be repaired," Zechs said quietly, as the hustle of the ship echoed throughout the ship. As they neared the resource satellite, or what was left of it anyway, Duo saw the same thing he had seen the previous time he had come. "Magnetism..." thought Duo, and then he pointed this out to the other pilots. So as they floated softly away from what is left of the sight of one of the greatest satellites in the galaxy, Duo explained his theory. "Well, see, Detra came to take the Peacemilion grave site, but saw the satellite there, and while he fled from the spot, he made the satellite have the magnetic personality. And after that, it attracted any piece of metal, every now and then, and slowly ensured its destruction. Then, then I don't know what. He obviously needs a spot that has a lot of metal surrounding it, and he obviously needs the magnetism. So, I say we go check it out, I mean Libra's gravesite, and see what we find." And he finished. (Long theory, huh?) So while they float off to go find Detra, we zoom to Libra's gravesite, and see what we find. There we find a magnificent Battle Cruiser, (Not Star Craft's Battle Cruiser) slowly gaining mass as it uses all the metal it has to make it even bigger and better shielded. "Captain, I think you should see this. There's about 2,003,432 Mobile Suits here, guarding the Libra's gravesite, and they're a new model, too. It says here that it's called "Night Crawler" Because of its ability to have active cloak. What should we do?" a concerned crewmember said. "All Crew Members of the S.M.S.P.C., report to you're mobile suits immediately! We are going to war with Detra. I repeat, go to you're battle stations! We are going to war with Detra!" the computer screamed over the ship. As thousands of mobile suits flew out of the ship, the team saw some suits heading toward Earth. "Duo, I'm sending the Cancers, Pices, and Leos to Earth to fight the others. Continue battling!" Zechs said. When Relena (Yes Ash, she's in this story) Peacecraft saw the battling right outside her mansion, she got on the phone with her brother, Zechs. "What are you doing? These Suits are about to destroy the Sanq Kingdom!" she said to her brother. He replied by saying, "There aren't ours. Those are Detra's suits. I'm sending down a team immediately. Don't worry, sister. I'll make sure they don't harm the Kingdom like the last two times..." then his transmission was cut off. Relena decided to do something about this. "People of Earth. This is Queen Relena of the Total World Nation. Someone is trying to destroy the planet. You know him as the God of Destruction. But his name is Detra. If anyone on this planet has a Mobile Suit, use it to help fight this evil of the galaxy. God speed, Peace and love to anyone who can help. And whoever can't, you can. Just pray for our brave soldiers of the World Nation up in space, and down here on Earth, fighting these evil forces. Pray and hope. Good luck!" and with those last words, she sent that message to everyone in space and on Earth. FFFFFFFFF!!! FFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!! The noise of screams echoed throughout the deepness of space, and could be heard on the colonies. Explosion after explosion. 'No people have died!' thought Duo, 'They escape right before their suit is destroyed...' he thought as he cut two more suits in half. "Captain! The enemy outnumbers us three to one! We need reinforcements! We need help! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" a soldier said just as his suit was crushed by a huge suit. "Duo! They're charging up the beam cannon. They're gonna risk they're own men for us! We need help! We have ten more minutes!" and with that, Wu Fei died. "WU FEI!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Duo screamed as he cut suit after suit in half. "Duo, go for that ship's main reactor, and we'll handle this stuff out here," Heero said, "We're all sad that Wu Fei died. But if we don't finish this guy off, well all die!" "Gotcha. I'm going," he responded. So he grabbed a buster rifle, and shot anything that got in his way, humans or suits. Then he got to the reactor core. He blasted himself a quick escape, then destroyed the core. Not without getting his suit a bit damaged first. Then he heard, "Prepare to die, WORTHLESS SCUM!" Detra said. But before he could fire it, every suit on that field pointed their weapons toward what was left of the ship. As Duo tried to lock onto the floating mass of metal, he said Heero's phrase, "I... I WILL... I WILL SURIVIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And he shot the cannon, completely destroying what was left of the ship. As everyone got home, everyone ran toward their loved ones. "Duo!" Hilde yelled as she ran toward the God of Death. "Heero!" Called Relena as she ran toward her boyfriend. "Qautre!" Said Dorothy Catalonia. (Don't ya just love twisted relations :)) As everyone ran toward their love, a young girl about the boy's age walked toward Duo. "Sir, do you know where Chang Wu Fei is?" She asked him. "Ma'am, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Wu Fei... Is dead." He replied to her. "You mean to tell me that the one I love... IS DEAD???" Then she plotted in her mind how to destroy the world... But that's a story we focus on next time. By the way, be sure to look at my latest story, Ryosen's birth. But the point of this story is to tell the ones you love, that you will cherish them forever! And if you hurt someone's feelings, they might have to grab a gun and kill you! (Not to make you paranoid!)   
  



End file.
